Frequently, individuals use containers having closures or caps, for sports drinks and other liquids, as well as various solids. Containers are needed to hold any liquid or solid that is used immediately and as well as thereafter. Containers having a reusable closure device are used to maintain hygienic conditions around any pouring and drinking surfaces. Some container closures require a cover to seal the closure or container to prevent discharge of the liquid or solid from the container when it is not desirable. One type of container closure is the typical solid type, which is normally attached to the container by a twisting of the mating screw threads on both the closure and the container. The closure is then removed by unscrewing it and pouring out the desired portion of the contents from the container. A commonly used closure for containers utilized during participation in sports also has mating screw threads on the container and the closure, but additionally the spout associated with the sports bottle is resealable. One type of resealable spout is a pop-up spout which when pushed up allows fluid from within the container to flow for drinking. Another form of closure utilizes a spout with an extension to the periphery of the spout, so that the spout is not touched during opening and closing of the container. Any closure and spout configuration may utilize a protective cover in order to attempt to minimize contamination of the spout portion.
Known containers and closures and their variations are present in both disposable and reusable forms. Disposable containers tend to utilize the closure commonly present on soft drink and water containers, which are the type removed by twisting mating threads present on both the container and the closure. With these types of containers, spouts are not typically utilized.
Contamination of the spout of the container is an ever increasing problem. Both the frequency and the degree of contamination are increasingly present. Cross contamination may occur if one or more individuals accidentally use another individual's container or bottle, especially if one or more of the users have a known or unknown infection. Frequently, a user with an illness is not aware of the illness, especially in the early stages of the illness. Compounding this problem, the microorganisms responsible for contamination are demonstrating more resistance.
A common practice to cleanse the spout is to use soap and water. Due to the inaccessibility to the interior of a large number of spouts, cleansing may not be possible. Also, especially with increasing debris and increasing micro-bacterial contamination with repeated use, attempts at cleansing may be less efficient and more pathological organisms are present. The increasing number of parts and increasing inaccessible aspects of the parts leads to increasing contamination.
One significant disadvantage of not obtaining adequate cleaning of the container is pathological growth of bacteria, which may consist of resistant organisms. The user ingests these pathological and disease producing organisms at an alarming and increasing rate. The result is a higher incidence of disease. The disease may be localized in the gastrointestinal tract or may gain entry into the blood stream and permeate into any other organ system. Access to any organ system can lead to significant mortality, especially in younger individuals who are more susceptible to infections. Medication and hospitalization are sometimes needed for infection from these microorganisms. Also, of note, is that individuals, especially infants and children, after experiencing significant illness, are hesitant and frequently extremely anxious and afraid to go to a medical provider's office for any type of care. Even if the care involves no discomfort at all, the individual will be reluctant to seek medical attention.
It is also known that a vacuum forms in a container when the contents are removed, unless the container is vented. Most containers are not vented, and even if vented, the contents of the container are contaminated as air enters the container through the liquid. To achieve automatic and complete venting without contaminating the liquid stored in a container, it is known to use an insert sifting superior to the container and a vertical venting tube containing a reservoir. As the contents of the prior art containers are removed, a vacuum forms in an unvented container, which is known to slow or even stop, the flow of the contents from the container. Furthermore, if a container does provide continuous venting, such as a container having a vent in the top of the container separate from the pouring aperture, the rapid flow of the contents from the spout of the container, even with a small venting aperture, can exceed the desired amount. Air is also typically introduced into the liquid when using known containers. Applicant's assignee has attained U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,071 and 5,570,796 on vented nursing bottles.
Air enters the container to relieve the vacuum and allow for more of the contents to exit the container. Before air enters the container to relieve the vacuum in the prior art container, the vacuum pressure must elevate significantly, and sometimes even open a check valve. This prevents easy elimination of the vacuum and prevents release of the contents. Also, as air eventually enters the container, it mixes with and contaminates the contents in the container. The mixing of the container contents and air causes aeration of the contents. This mixing can lead to degradation of the contents of the container. For example, if the contents are a fruit drink or juice, then the vitamin C in the juice may degrade due to being mixed with air. The taste of the contents may also detrimentally suffer. This is especially detrimental concerning the carefully monitored flavor of wine.
In order to prevent air from contaminating the contents of a container, it is known by the applicant herein to provide a closure having a vent aperture associated with a reservoir connected to the vent aperture and a spout for allowing liquid to flow through the spout. The vent prevents the creation of a vacuum inside the container. See previously identified patents. This also prevents the introduction of air into the liquid stored in the container when poured to prevent oxidation. Although this vent device is useful, there is no way to prevent contamination of the spout.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior containers. The present disclosure is related to a leakproof cover for combined pouring and venting container closure. It would be desirable and advantageous to have a leakproof cover that is easy to clean. Further, it would be advantageous to having a leakproof cover for a spout.